


Welcome to U.A.

by ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut



Series: Boku New Hero Academia [1]
Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Multi, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut/pseuds/ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut
Summary: Class 1-A’s children are starting school at UA. They became the next heroes, with going through some rough times.





	Welcome to U.A.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished the first chapter of my next generation of My Hero Academia, so I upload it my birthday.

Year 2039

As a villain run down a street a guy chases after him. 

The guy is 20 years old, he hair is blue on the right and red on the left, his eyes are red the right and Turquoise on the left, he was arrow like eyebrows. 

He wears an armor like sceny suit and there is engines on his lower legs, because he’s quirk is Fire Engines. 

With him is a girl the same age as him.  
She has black long hair, red eyes. 

She wears sceny black pants, and a short white shirt, and black shoes. Along with a capture weapons at her hands. 

She used the capture weapon to grab him from where she was, allowing the guy to give catch up to the him and the saved the day. 

————————————————————

As that happened is was being televised live and the girl’s dad was watching. 

“And the day is save by Ingenium and Remover the lover hero duo,” the tv said as two ash blondes come into the kitchen where the black haired is watching the tv. 

“That’s my girl,” the black haired said almost being hit on the head by his younger husband. 

“That’s our girl, Shouta,” the older ash blonde said before kissing his husband. “And our son and you have to get to UA Mr. Aizawa.”

“Right,” Shouta said. “Sei Aizawa, you ready for your first day at UA?”

“Do I have to?” Sei complained. 

“Get outside and in that bus,” Shouta said. 

“Fine,” Sei said leaving the house. 

“Have a good day,” The older ash blonde said. 

“Have a great day at work, Katsuki,” Shouta said before kissing his husband on the lips. 

After Sei got in the bus Aizawa got in as well and then they came up on the Todoroki household. 

A red haired with blue streaks boy with grey eyes come out of the house, and got in the bus sitting next to Sei. 

“What’s up Sei? Did you watch the news?” the boy asked obviously overly excited. 

“Nothing is up, yeah I saw the news, what of it?” Sei asked not wanting to deal with any of this. 

After asking that the bus started to come up on the next Todoroki house that was only four houses down from the other one. 

“It was so cool the way our older siblings took down that villain,” the boy said as a other boy climb in the bus, and it started going again. 

“Please Niji,” Sei said. “If it was me it would have gotten done faster.”

“You know intel you guys graduate,” Aizawa yelled back at them. 

“Exactly Uncle Shouta,” Niji said. 

Before actual school they had 17 stops to get the rest of the new Class 1-A. 

Once at school everyone is in the classroom, and they were waiting for Aizawa to come back. 

“Where did he go?” Oro Todoroki asked. 

“He should be back,” Sei said knowing that he shouldn’t be long. 

“And how do you know that,” Mirai Kirishima said. 

“Well Mr. Aizawa is Sei’s dad,” Niji said. 

“Shut up dude!!!” Sei yelled. 

“So that’s how you got in,” Feri Sero said. “Just because your daddy is the teacher.”

“Sei got in far and square,” the heard from the door, and it was Shouta Aizawa. “I had nothing to do with it. For those who don’t know me, I’m Shouta Aizawa your teacher.”

He then getting and hi from everyone in the class, well almost everyone. 

“Everyone will come in front of the class,” Aizawa stated. “Say your name and quirk. Sei you first.”  
Sei got out of his sit and now stood in front of the class. 

“I’m Sei Aizawa, my quirk is Combustion,” he said before going back. 

“Who wants to go next?” Aizawa asked. 

Everyone’s hand went up. 

“I’m Niji Todoroki, my quirk: Water.”

“Oro Todoroki, my quirk is Wildfire.”

“My name Mirai Kirishima, my quirk Lightning.”

“I’m Sena Kirishima, my quirk is Rock-solid.”

“Name: Feri Sero Quirk: Displayer.”

“I’m Heri Ojiro my quirk is Invisatail.”

“I’m Sin Trancy, and my quirk is Super Speed.”

“Name’s Ketsueki Akaguro, quirk’s Hypnosis.”

“I’m Kagayaku Yamada and my beautiful quirk is Shining Smile.”

“Rikku Yaoyorozu, quirk:Design.”

“I’m Mona Todoroki, my quirk is Phoenix.”

“Aira Togata, quirk:Fazing Tenticles.”

“Ava Monoma, quirk: Reflect.”

“Iwawa Tetsutetsu, quirk: Stone.”

“Kurisutaru Tetsutetsu quirk: Medel.”

“Naifu Akaguro is the name quirk: Blood Collect.”

“Koneko Hado quirk:Wave Length.”

After everyone knew each other’s names and quirks, Aizawa left again, so people can talk. 

“So Aizawa,” Ava said getting everyone’s attention. “Are you a daddy’s boy or what?”

Everyone was ether laughing, chuckling, or holding in their laughter, everyone besides Sin Trancy. 

“Leave him alone,” Niji said standing up from his desk. “Yeah his father is a teacher here, but so is Yamada’s.”

“Yeah, But my dad isn’t a hero training teacher,” Kagayaku said. “Besides It’s obvious that Aizawa-sensei’s favorite is his own son.”

“You guys-“ Niji was cut off. 

“Niji, stop don’t fight my battles for me!” Sei yelled.

“Sei,” Niji said in a whisper. 

“Just don’t,” Sei said still with anger flowing. 

“Dude isn’t Todoroki your friend or something?” Mirai asked noting understanding what’s happening. 

“What’s it to you!!” Sei yelled at her. “Why do I need anyone?”

“You know I thought this would be different,” Niji said gathering everyone’s attention. “Every year, every school, we’ve been best friends, Sei.” Sei relaxes soften as he recalls every moment. 

Uncovering their quirks together, first days, first years, they always been together. 

“Yet every year, you’re just the way he was,” Niji said getting angry. “You’re just as bad as your father when he was a first Here at U.A.”

Then he couldn’t take it Sei ran out, there’s one thing that Sei hates: being compared to his father when he had a big ego. 

Sei stopped running when he was out of breath, and he just broke down into sobs. How long? he thought to himself. How long have we’ve been friends? Nothing mattered because we’re no longer friends.

Sei kept on crying then he saw a shadow looming over him. He look up to see, the dark neon green haired boy known as Sin. 

“You okay?” Sin asked kinda coldly, but obviously concerned for the boy. 

“Why do you care?” Sei asked while wiping his tears away. 

“Cuz you kinda just lost your best friend?”

“You think I don’t know that?!!” Sei yelled at Sin causing Sin to back up a bit only to put a hand on Sei’s shoulder. 

“Look I understand why you left,” Sin said which surprised Sei. He knows why. “You hate being compared to your father, Ground Zero, when he was all high and mighty. I get it, I really do. I hate being compared to my mo-father too.”

“Really,” he said still surprised. 

“Yeah, you see my father’s a villain,” Sin said surprising Sei even more. “When people compare me to him, I hate it. I want to make a difference, show people I can be a hero, I would like to protect people like my mother.”

“Is she a hero?” he asked. 

“Yeah, something like that,” Sin said. “Don’t let them get you down. Just because you’re the son of Eraserhead doesn’t mean you got in unfairly.”

Sei looked up at Sin. 

“Well, I’ll tell Mr. Aizawa What happened, come back when you’re ready,” Sin said before walking back to the classroom.

“Thanks,” he said looking where Sin left. “Thank you, Sin.”


End file.
